


赖

by kanwoyingeshen



Category: bnior - Fandom, 隐身
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 19:38:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17269853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanwoyingeshen/pseuds/kanwoyingeshen





	赖

1.

林在范把人翻了个身从后面顶进去，朴珍荣才刚射过，还没从高潮带来的快感中缓过来，被林在范这么一顶弄，一下子软了腰，压抑不住的发出几声浪叫。林在范直捣小穴，紧贴着朴珍荣的后背进出，肉棒在紧致的小穴中来回抽插，带出的液体和肉体大力相撞的声音再加上身下人的呻吟，无不刺激着林在范，真想把身下人都榨干了，干到一句话都说不出来。 

朴珍荣被压在浴室墙上操干的时候感觉整个人好像都要被林在范榨干了，一条腿被林在范抬起架到腰间，林在范就压着自己一个劲儿的往里冲撞。林在范把人拥在怀里接吻，下身的动作却一刻不停，朴珍荣已经精疲力尽，就索性随着林在范摆布。

最后林在范把人放到床上的时候朴珍荣已经昏昏欲睡了，趴在林在范的怀里。林在范的电话响了，拿起来听，从听筒里传来的声音朴珍荣听得一清二楚。林在范愣了一下，轻手轻脚下了床走到客厅去讲电话。朴珍荣等人把门带上才坐起身，那是个女生的声音，喊林在范老公。

没过多久林在范就回来了，看见朴珍荣坐在床上，从衣柜里拿了件自己的衬衣给人套上。

“老公？”

“就一个妹妹，他从小就喜欢这么喊我。”

“老公。”

“真的，我跟她没啥。”

“有也没关系，跟我没关系。”

 

2.

林在范看着满地的狼藉，转身把门反锁了，又走到窗户边确认是否落了锁，唰的一声把厚重的窗帘一起拉得严严实实。随意将地上的碎片和杂物踢到一旁，大致清出可以落脚的一条路来，把地上的人一把抱起来，放到房间床上。

“我开灯了。”

三秒后，林在范把床头灯打开了，朴珍荣身上的衬衣还是自己套上去的，内裤也是自己的，林在范检查了一下，松了口气。从床头柜里拿出药箱，给朴珍荣划破的手指止血消毒。其实血迹早已经干了，林在范沾了酒精一点一点擦拭。朴珍荣很怕痛，手被林在范紧紧拽在手里，那就皱紧了眉，用脚去踢林在范。林在范把朴珍荣整个人拢在怀里，虽然朴珍荣一直挣扎，但林在范知道，他最喜欢的就是这样。收拾好医药箱，林在范才准备起身就被朴珍荣拉住，朴珍荣满眼的怨恨，啊，还在生气啊。

“我要去客厅把你搞的破坏收拾了。”

林在范弯下腰，朴珍荣的脸就近在咫尺，林在范就盯着人的双眼看，朴珍荣垂下眼，松开拽着林在范衣角的手，低着头沉默。林在范拉起朴珍荣的手放到自己肩上。

“抱紧我。”

林在范扶着腰托起朴珍荣的屁股就把人抱在怀里，朴珍荣手臂就环上林在范的脖子，腿也夹紧了林在范的腰，头埋在林在范脖子里。林在范往上把人掂了掂，感觉又轻了，放到客厅的沙发上才亲昵的摸摸朴珍荣的头，开始收拾满地的狼藉。

“这不是我们一起买的杯子吗？你怎么丢了？”

“这拼图我们一起拼了好久的，你怎么给弄乱了？”

“这个我当初花了好多钱买的，你怎么下得了手？”

“朴珍荣你真的是…你自己收拾吧。”

林在范松了松领带，干脆一屁股坐在地上，摆出一副厌烦的样子。朴珍荣就下了地走到林在范面前，岔开腿坐到林在范身上。

“你起来，我烦死你了。”

朴珍荣亲亲林在范的嘴角，一脸委屈的看着林在范，还冲人眨眨眼睛，见林在范无动于衷，又动手把林在范的领带解了，双手抱住林在范的腰，低下头去含住林在范的耳垂。

“没用的，你每次都这样。”

林在范把人推开了些，朴珍荣就贴上林在范的唇，软舌一下子就伸进去，尽可能去勾缠林在范的舌头，林在范仰起头任身上的人作为，朴珍荣就极尽暧昧的去接吻，含住林在范的下唇吮吸，小舌在口腔里肆意搅弄，故意发出渍渍的水声。

反倒是先把自己的情欲勾出来了，下身就不自觉的去蹭林在范的巨物。到后面只能拽着林在范的衣领平稳呼吸，还要去看林在范的脸色。林在范用拇指揉了揉朴珍荣红润的嘴唇，把人抱起来伸了伸腿。

“朴珍荣，我不要你了好不好？”

“不好…”

“你脾气这么差，又不听话，还总是要我哄，我不想要你了。”

“不行…”

“反正我们又不是在谈恋爱，当初说好只是炮友的。”

朴珍荣从林在范身上起来，坐回沙发上，看附近实在没有什么可扔的东西就把地上的抱枕抓起来往林在范的方向丢。林在范接住，坐到朴珍荣身边，朴珍荣就背过身去，不愿意看林在范一眼。

“你看，哪有炮友像你这么无赖的？我做再多不也只是一个陪你上床的人吗？你也没有给我一个别的身份啊。”

“我给过啊，你不要的。”

“你什么时候给的？”

“上次、上次我叫你老公…你都没应我…”

 

3.

“今天我不想做…”

“好。”

林在范重新把朴珍荣的扣子系好，又帮忙理了理额前刘海。

“我们现在不是炮友，我说不想做就可以不做对吧。”

“怎么说的好像以前都是我强迫你似的，哪次不是你同意的？”

林在范下了床，朴珍荣就跟在身后，林在范泡好了咖啡拉着朴珍荣在沙发上坐下来。

“我们现在是在谈恋爱，我们还有很多事情要做的，但是我们好像以前也做那些事。”

“对啊，所以现在就只能做爱呗。”

“什么啊…”

 

完。


End file.
